We are engaged in the testing of an ultrasonic holographic (liquid surface) imager, originally developed fo industrial use, to discover medical applications for this device. Promising preliminary imaging has led to the development of a number of machine modifications, which are still under way. The goal of the project is to develop non-invasive techniques which may replace certain invasive procedures for the examination of the body, particularly abdominal organs. The unborn fetus may be better and more safely visualized by this technique at some future time.